el secreto de lucy
by Dieguete777
Summary: todos tenemos secretos y Lucy no es la excepcion. este Finc participa en el reto de "Tu mago favorito" del foro "el gran reino de fiore". este finc esta inspirado en la serie de Tokyo Ghoul. ONE-SHOT


**Hola todos les traigo este finc, para el reto "tu mago favorito" para el foro "el gran reino de fiore" disfruten del capítulo.**

**Aviso: no se mucho de Fairy tail, solo se lo esencial porque habrán cosas que no vayan con el canon.**

**El secreto de Lucy**

**Palabras: 4,721**

**Capitulo único (one-shot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este Finc participa en el reto de "Tu mago favorito" del foro "el gran reino de fiore".**

Lucy estaba muy lastimara la batalla contra flare le había cansado, su técnica con géminis había fallado y le había gastado toda su magia, tenía que ganar por natsu, por sus amigos por el gremio.

**{Usa mi poder, no dejes que te siga humillando} **una voz muy oscura se escucho pero solo Lucy podía escuchar esa voz, **{no, no debo usarlo lo prometí**} pensó Lucy, la maga celestial se empezaba a levantar pero solo pudo mantenerse arrodillara, **{vamos, se que necesitas de mí, no puedes sola necesitas mi poder} **dijo la voz.

Ustedes se preguntaran que es la voz bueno volvamos al pasado.

**(6 meses antes de conocer a natsu)**

Ya había pasado 6 meses desde que había escapado de su casa, ahora Lucy estaba en un hotel pasando la noche, estaba aburrida quería dormir pero hoy tenía que sufrir de insomnio, un ruido como si un monstruo hubiera rugido se escucho en la habitacion, descubrió que era su estomago.

Lucy se levanto y se fue a buscar un restaurante para comer, La maga celestial iba caminando viendo los restaurantes para ver cuál era bueno, la ciudad era grande pensó que nunca iba a encontrar un buen lugar para comer, hasta que Lucy por no fijarse por donde iba choco contra algo haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Lucy miro hacia arriba y puro ver a un chico de su edad de pelo lila, piel pálida ojos color jade, llevaba puesto una camisa beige y unos pantalones azules oscuros.

El chico miro a la maga celestial tirada en el suelo** {lo siento, no me fije por donde iba} **dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a la maga celestial, Lucy acepto y tomo la mano del chico y se levanto.

El chico sonrió** {lo siento, no me fije por donde iba espero que no le haya hecho ningún daño} **dijo el peli lila.

**{No, no se preocupe estoy bien}** dijo Lucy un poco sonrojara.

**{Bien, pero para compensar mi torpeza déjeme invitarla a comer} **dijo el chico de pelo lila haciendo una elegante reverencia.

Lucy sospecho nadie invitaba a comer a un completo desconocido y el chico lo supo** {no se preocupe señorita, no soy ningún violador, ladrón o secuestrador le estoy invitando a cenar porque es una costumbre de mi familia, hacernos responsables y compensar nuestros accidentes así que dígame acepta señorita} **dijo el chico de pelo lila.

Lucy le miro aun con un poco de duda pero aun así acepto**{no sé porque confió en el, bueno por otra parte cena gratis}**pensó Lucy con una leve sonrisa.

El chico empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Lucy** {mi nombre es Max, cuál es tu nombre} **pregunto el nombrado Max.

Lucy le miro un poco dudosa pero contesto** {Lucy, Lucy heartfilia} **dijo Lucy mirando el suelo avergonzara.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy y Max estaban entrando a un restaurante muy elegante, Lucy estaba muy impresionada este lugar era 5 estrellas Lucy se detuvo al frente camarero con el libro de reservaciones** {señorita tiene reservación} dij**o el camarero muy amablemente, Lucy se alarmo** {bueno... la verdad... yo}** trato de decir algo Lucy pero el camarero no la dejo terminar,** {si no tiene reservación le pido que salga del restaurante} **dijo el camarero cambiando su actitud amable a una macabra asustando a Lucy, cuando iba a llamar a los guardias reconoció al chico que estaba atrás de la rubia** {Max-sama} **fue lo único que dijo el camarero, Lucy noto la expresión del camarero era de miedo y desesperación.

Max estaba muy concentrado viendo una pecera que olvido que tenía una invitada cuando escucho a alguien decir su nombre su vista paso hasta al camarero que estaba frente a Lucy **{ella es una invitara mía} **dijo Max con un tono serio asustando aun Mas al camarero.

**{No se preocupe Max-sama, en seguida le damos la mesa de siempre por favor síganme} **dijo el camarero, Max y Lucy siguieron al camarero hasta el último piso** (el edificio era de 3 pisos) **y en una mesa que esta cerca de una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

**{En seguida les traigo los menús} **dijo el camarero pero antes de irse, Max le hizo una señal al camarero para que se acercada y le dijo algo en el oído, Lucy miro a Max diciéndole algo al oído al camarero, el camarero puso cara de sorpresa y luego miro a la maga celestial con una sonrisa luego se fue.

Lucy se incomodo al ver que el camarero le haya visto con esa sonrisa luego se sentó en la silla y espero hasta que trajeran los menús.

El camarero volvía con un par de menús, Lucy tomo uno, Max no tomo el menú** {no tengo necesidad de ver el menú, solo tráeme lo de siempre} **fue lo único que dijo Max al camarero solo asistió con la cabeza y espero la orden de Lucy.

Lucy al ver el menú se impresiono ya que el menú solo había carne, la maga siguió buscando por todo el menú hasta que encontró algo de su gusto** {a mi me trae un pastel de fresa} **fue la orden de Lucy el camarero le apunto la orden en la libretita que tenia y se fue.

Lucy miro al chico y estaba viendo la ventana que daba a la ciudad, el mismo camarero volvió pero con un libro** {Max-sama, aqui tiene} **dijo camarero, Max tomo el libro y se puso a leer, Lucy noto el libro que estaba leyendo** {te gusta leer} **pregunto Lucy a Max tratando de sacarle conversación, el peli lila dejo a un lado su lectura y miro a la maga celestial** {si, pero no solo leer también me gusta escribir algunas historias} **dijo Max a Lucy, la rubia le miro impresionada** {y ti te gusta leer} **pregunto Max a Lucy, la rubia no sabía que contestar **{la verdad si me gusta mucho leer en especial novelas}** contesto Lucy y así siguieron hablando de sus gustos hasta que trajeron la comida.

Lucy estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de fresa y Max estaba comiendo un gran filete y una copa con líquido rojo.

Lucy estaba incomoda podía sentir las miradas de la gente no eran miradas de lujuria o de deseo, era miradas de hambre y apetito, Lucy vio que todos los clientes estaban comiendo la misma carne que Max.

una vez que terminaron de cenar, Lucy vio que ya se hizo de noche** {gracias por la invitación Max pero me despido} **dijo Lucy levantándose y apunto de irse pero la voz de Max le detuvo,** {espera} **dijo Max, Lucy se detuvo,** {deja que te acompañe en esta ciudad las noches son muy peligrosas} **dijo Max levantándose de la silla y se acerca al camarero** {anote todo en mi cuenta personal} **dijo Max y empezó a caminar hacia Lucy le abrió la puerta salió con Lucy.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy y Max estaban caminando por la intensa noche, Lucy estaba mirando a Max** {Max} **dijo Lucy para llamar la atención del peli lila,** {que pasa Lucy-chan} **dijo Max, al escuchar como Max le había llamado se sonrojo** {Max, que eres realmente} **pregunto Lucy viendo a Max que parecía que tembló un poco, **{que quieres decir de que soy realmente}** dijo Max mirando a Lucy, **{es solo que vi el miedo en el camarero y una persona normal no tendría una cuenta de el restaurante más lujoso de esta ciudad, tú debes ser alguien muy importante}** pregunto Lucy.

Max aun miraba a Lucy con un toque de sorpresa pero después sonrió un poco **{es verdad mi familia tiene un gran poder aquí, es por eso la gente me conoce y respeta y me acabo de dar cuenta por tu pregunta que no eres de aquí, verdad}** pregunto Max a Lucy antes de que pudiera contestar fue jalada del brazo, Lucy vio que fue jalada por un sujeto vestido de negro y otras dos personas que estaban atrás de el también vestiros de negro **{miren no mas que preciosura nos acabamos de encontrar, se ve delicio**...**} **antes de que pudiera terminar una patada le mando contra el muro de un edificio, Lucy y los otros dos sujetos mirando al de la patada era Max.

El sujeto que había sido pateado se levanto, **{maldito, quien eres para patearme} **dijo saltando hacia Max, los otros dos también saltaron hacia Max, Lucy iba hacer su movimiento pero Max desapareció y los tres tipos cayeron en el suelo inconscientes Lucy no sabía que había pasado Max había desparecido y esos tres sujetos estaban inconscientes.

**{Estas bien} **dijo una voz asustando a Lucy ella dio un saltito y miro a su espalda y ahí estaba Max **{con-como hiciste eso} **pregunto Lucy a Max, el peli lila solo sonrió **{es un secreto de mi familia} **fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir y luego paro** {a donde ibas} **dijo Max sonriendo y con una mano en la nuca.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy y Max aun seguían pero Max se detuvo de repente, cerca de ellos estaba un edificio en construcción pero algunas de las cuerdas que sujetaban una gran cantidad de bigas se empezaban a romper.

Max detuvo a Lucy **{Lucy mira por aquí será mas rápido llegar al hotel}** dijo Max apuntando aun callejón que estaba entre la construcción y otro edificio.

Lucy acepto sin dudar, después de todo el le había salvado de esos sujetos.

Entraron al callejón y siguieron caminando, pero de repente Max se detiene y miro al cielo oscuro **{Lucy tengo que contante un secreto}** dijo mientras se acercaba a Lucy le abraso** {yo soy... UN GHOUL} **dijo Max, Lucy abrió muy bien los ojos luego sintió dolor una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada desde su cuello.

Lucy cayó al suelo muy adolorida con una mano en el cuello tratando de parar la hemorragia miro y se asusto, los ojos de Max cambiaron ahora era negros con la pupila de color rojo **(como todos los Ghouls) {sabes deliciosa} **dijo Max saboreando el rastro de sangre de sus labios, Lucy estaba muy asustada esa persona era un demonio.

De la parte trasera de Max crecieron tres colas que parecían de un zorro. **(Como el kagune de kaneki)**

Lucy empezaba a arrastrarse tratando de alejarse de Max pero su pierna izquierda fue atrapada por una de las colas y la levanto de cabeza y la acerco a Max **{pantis de ositos eso es algo infantil}** dijo Max como si nada, Lucy se sonrojo al ver que su falda se había bajado dejando expuesto su ropa interior, las otras dos colas de Max empezaron apuñalar a Lucy como cuchillos, Lucy tenía todo su pecho y estomago lleno de agujeros y estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia **{y para el golpe de gracia}** dijo Max soltando a Lucy de su espalda salieron otras dos colas de su espalda, las cinco colas se levantaron listos para aplastar a Lucy.

Las ultimas cuerdas que sostenía las vigas se rompieron haciendo que cayeran.

Max escucho un estruendo y miro al cielo viendo las vigas cayendo **{así que este es mi fin} **dijo Max antes de ser aplastado por la bigas que por cierto también alcanzaron a Lucy.

**(TIME SKIP)**

En un cuarto de hospital una chica rubia que había caído en coma hace un mes estaba despertando después de mucho tiempo.

Lucy no sabía que estaba pasando estaba en un cuarto blanco, sin saber porque estaba ahí de repente los recuerdos la invadieron, recordó todo lo de esa noche rápidamente se desnudo una vez desnuda se reviso y vio que no tenía heridas como si lo que paso anoche nunca hubiera sucerido.

Tocaron la puerta y Lucy se vistió a la velocidad de la Luz y se acostó en su cama, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre un poco viejo con un portapapeles y se acerco a Lucy ** {qué bueno que despertaste}** dijo en tono de sorpresa, Lucy le miro un rato y pregunto **{donde estoy}** pregunto Lucy al doc.

**{Estas en el hospital de la ciudad, llevas en coma un mes} **dijo el docto sorprendiendo a Lucy **{te encontraron atrapada en unas vigas igual que un chico}** dijo el doctor.

Lucy sabia de quien estaba hablando **{y el chico como esta}** pregunto Lucy al doctor.

**{El murió} **dijo el doctor dejando sorprendida a Lucy **{el, como tu estaban muy lastimaros casi a punto de morir, tu necesitabas trasplantes de órganos el chico seguía consiente y dijo que te implantáramos sus órganos para salvarte}** dijo el doctor a Lucy.

Lucy estaba muy pensativa por lo que paso hasta que algo cruzo en su mente **{disculpe pero quien pago todo}** pregunto Lucy al doctor.

Pero antes de que contestada, la puerta se abrió y un hombre de dos metros musculoso, rubio de pelos parados piel pálida llevaba un smoking amarillo.

Lucy le miro y le dio mala, el hombre se acerco a Lucy y al doctor** {disculpe doctor nos puede dejar solos}** dijo el sujeto del smoking amarillo, el doctor acepto y se salió de la habitación.

**{Deja que me presente mi nombre es Yamori y soy el padre de Max} **dijo Yamori, antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo Yamori le tomo del cuello con una sola mano **{por tu culpa mi hijo está muerto}** dijo haciendo más fuerza en la mano que sujetaba la garganta de Lucy.

Lucy intento de liberarse del agarre pero no tenía mucha fuerza, **{te daré mi fuerza solo por esta vez}** escucho una voz y de repente su fuerza se hizo más grade.

Yamori no podía creer la fuerza que tenia la rubia, una vez que Lucy se libero del agarre de Yamori salto encima de él para salir por la puerta pero una cola se lo impidió Lucy vio que esas colas salían de Yamori la maga celestial pudo ver que en una de las colas de Yamori estaban sus llaves y su látigo en un movimiento rápido salto y esquivo la cola de Yamori y agarro sus cosas y salto para salirse por la ventana.

Una vez que Lucy cayó al suelo empezó a correr hacia un Lugar para estar a salvo.

Lucy se metió al hotel que se había registrado hace un mes se metió a su habitación y busco sus cosa y los encontró **{no puedo creer que mis cosas sigan aquí}** dijo mientras se cambiaba y se iba de la habitación.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy iba caminando verificando que nadie le siguiera, debía de irse de la ciudad antes de que le encontrada.

El resto del camino fue sencillo sin problemas pero aun así le preocupaba, lo que no noto Lucy es que su ojo derecho había cambiaron aun negro con el parpado de color rojo.

**(Fin del flash Black)**

Lucy veía como se acercaba **{vamos rubia es que ya no puedes seguir}** dijo flare usando su cabello para golpear a Lucy.

Los miembros de Fairy tail miraban como su amiga era apaleara y no podían hacer nada.

Lucy ahora era rodeara por el cabello de flare, flare de acerco al rostro de Lucy y miro el parche blanco del ojo derecho de Lucy **{que tal si te quitamos este estorbo}** dijo flare mientras le quitaba el parche.

Lucy intento liberar del agarre de flare, la precio le causaba un gran dolor no había sentido tanto dolor desde que... fue torturada por Yamori

**(Flash Black)**

Lucy estaba en su casa acostada había pasado 3 meses desde que se unió a Fairy tail y todo ha ido normal bueno no tanto.

**(POV LUCY)**

Un poco después del incidente con Max e tenido muchos problemas primero ya no podía ingerir comida no importa de cuál sea excepto café, segundo cuando veo una persona tengo un gran apetito que me da ganas de devorarlos, tercero parece que soy inmune a cualquier armar blanca y por ultimo eh tenido que usar un parche para poder tapar mi ojo derecho.

Mi apetito es muy grande es por eso que tomo mucho café pero aun así tengo hambre, pero no tenía el valor para devorar gente, ni siquiera para sobrevivir.

**(FIN POV LUCY)**

Lucy se levanto se puso el parche y se preparo para irse a Fairy tail.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy se acerco al tablero de misiones necesitaba dinero para pagar la renta de la casa, natsu, Gray erza y Wendy fueron a una misión muy temprano, siguió buscando hasta que encontró uno de recuperar un libro de una mansión por 50, 000 yewes lo acepto y se fue a haber el trabajo.

**(2 días** **después)**

Lucy estaba lista para la colarse en la mansión pero algo le daba mala espina.

**(Más tarde)**

La maga celestial había logrado colarse a la mansión solo faltaba encontrar el libro busco por mucho tiempo, pero nunca encontró el libro incluso no había encontrado guardias o algo por el estilo.

Abrió la ultima puerta y ahí estaba el libro por cual estaba buscando se acerco lentamente al estante que tenía el libro lo agarro lentamente para no activar una trapa para atraparla pero no paso nada cuando retiro el libro.

Pero la puerta se cerro de repente y varias luces se encendieron, escucho unos muy lentos aplausos y una voz que recordó muy bien, **{muy bien Lucy-san bienvenida a tu infierno}** dijo Yamori saliendo de la Luz, Lucy parecía que iba a gritar pero un golpe en el cuello le dejo inconsciente.

**(10 días después, Fairy tail)**

Todos estaban en la depresión su compañera Lucy había desaparecido, el equipo natsu buscaba por todo fiore a su compañera todos estaban a punto de dar por muerta a Lucy a hasta que erza encontró al que pidió la misión, no tardo mucho en decir todo **(por las amenazas de muerte de Erza, natsu y Gray quien no ¬¬) **al escuchar lo que decía el sujeto todos los miembros de Fairy tail se llenaron de ira y se fueron a rescatar a su compañera.

**(En otra parte)**

Lucy estaba amarrada con carenas de los brazos y piernas le había inyectado una sustancia para que sus habilidades de Ghoul se debilitaran estába muy golpeada y tenía muchos cortes en su cuerpo, su sangre estaba dispersada en el suelo incluso su cuerpo estaba cubierta por su propia sangre, por 10 días había sido golpeada, cortada, azotada hasta perder el conocimiento había perdido mucha sangre quería que esa tortura terminada quería morir para ya no sufrir más.

Yamori que usaba una máscara de jugador de joki se acerco a ella con una masa con púas **{veo que has despertado}** dijo Yamori enfrente de Lucy, **{ya que si estas inconsciente no me podre divertir escuchando tus gritos de sufrimiento} **dijo antes de golpear a Lucy un par de veces, cuando iba a dar otro golpe una explosion se escucho y Yamori dejo de golpear a Lucy.

Uno de los hombres se acerco a Yamori **{jefe los magos de Fairy tail están aquí}** dijo un tipo que llevaba una mascara de búho **{entreténgalos no quiero que interrumpan mi cena} **dijo Yamori, el de la máscara de búho asistió y se fue siendo seguido por Yamori

Lucy al escuchar eso quería llorar de alegría pero ellos no sabían que ellos eran muy fuertes, quería liberarse y ir a ayudarles.

**{Necesito ser mas fuerte}** pensó Lucy tratando de liberarse de las carenas pero cara intento era en vano y empezó a llorar **{porque... porque no soy más fuerte, mas útil todos vinieron a salvarme aun cuando no tenían que hacerlo}** pensó Lucy cerrando sus ojos esperando un rato y cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en la habitación si no en un campo de flores blancas y frente a ella estaba... MAX.

**{hola Lucy-san ha pasado mucho tiempo}** dijo Max a Lucy, la maga celestial se sorprendió al ver que el chico que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, **{no es posible, tu estas muerto}** dijo Lucy un poco asustada al ver a Max, **{es verdad, pero no estoy del todo muerto}** dijo Max, **{¿como que no del todo?} **pregunto Lucy con duda **{no recuerdas que te implantaron mis órganos, y a causa de eso tu y yo somos uno} **explico Max a Lucy, la maga celestial estaba estupefacta por la explicación de Max.

**{Muy bien a lo que vine}** dijo Max para sí mismo pero Lucy le escucho **{quieres ser mas fuerte verdad} **pregunto Max a Lucy, Lucy asistió con la cabeza, Max sonrió por un lado **{te ofrezco mi poder}** dijo Max sorprendiendo a Lucy,** {espera porque me ofreces tu poder y además si me das tu poder me enfrentare a tu padre}** dijo Lucy tratado de hallar una explicación de parte de Max.

**{con mas razón, te doy mi poder para que mates a mi padre}** dijo Max sorprendieron a Lucy, **{el intento devorarme varias veces es por eso que lo odio y tu harás mi venganza}** dijo Max apuntando a Lucy, **{eh, eh espera como lo venceré} **pregunto Lucy a Max, el peli lila se acerco a Lucy le puso enfrente su brazo **{cómeme}** dijo como si nada Max sorprendiendo a Lucy, **{eh, eh no yo no me comeré a nadie y menos aun medio muerto}** dijo Lucy seria, **{tu decides, cómeme y recibes mi poder o tus amigos morirán por los hombres de mi padre} **dijo Max poniendo a Lucy en la desesperación.

Era verdad necesitaba el poder de Max, para salvar a sus amigos **{una última cosa antes de devorarte} **dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Max **{porque intenta matarme si te odia, pensé que quería matarme por haber asesinado a su hijo}** pregunto Lucy a Max, el peli lila solo sonrió** {el sabe que aun sigo vivo dentro de ti y si tu mueres yo muero} **dijo Max esperando ser devorado por Lucy.

Lucy solo se acerco a el abrió la boca lentamente y se acerco a su cuello, **{recuerda lo que eres Lucy así serás fuerte}** dijo antes de empezar ser devorado.

Lucy podía saborear la carne de Max y le encanto, su piel, carne, órganos, sangre sabia de maravilla** {recuerda que eres}** escucho la voz de Max todas las flores blancas parecían abrirse y cambiaron a un rojo sangre, **{dime que eres Lucy}** se escucho de nuevo la voz de Max.

Cuando Lucy termino de comer completamente a Max dejando solamente los huesos miro a la nada y su cabello cambio a rubio a blanco puro y su ojo derecho cambio a negro con la pupila roja **{que eres}** volvió a escuchar la voz de Max, Lucy sonrió **{yo soy un Ghoul}** fue todo lo que dijo antes de que todo se hiciera oscuro.

**(En otra parte)**

Los magos de Fairy tail habían acabado con la mayoría de los Ghouls que estaban a las órdenes de Yamori, natsu, erza, Gray, Juvia, mirajane, linsanna y los demás estaban muy cansados.

Los demás Ghouls que aun seguían en piel tenían su kagune expuesto.

Yamori se acerco a los magos de Fairy tail y sonrió **{vaya, vaya si que llegaron muy lejos para salvar a su compañera pero por desgracia es muy tarde} **dijo Yamori con una sonrisa demente.

Natsu quería romperle los Huesos su ira era enorme natsu salto tratando de golpear a Yamori el esquivo y atrapo a natsu con una de sus colas y le miro aun con la sonrisa de locura **{todos verán como muere su compañera lenta y dolorosa mente} **dijo mirando a los magos de Fairy tail.

Yamori miro a un grupo de sus hombre **{ustedes vayan por la chica y tráiganla}** dijo Yamori mirando a sus hombres, los sujetos asistieron con la cabeza y se fueron.

**{Que sería peor, ver a su compañera torturada hasta morir o que la rubia los viera morir uno por uno hasta que pierda la voluntad} **dijo Yamori con demencia.

Unos gritos se escucharon y vieron a los hombres de Yamori volando por los cielos.

Todos miraron a la puerta de la mansión y vieron a una chica de pelo blanco descalza y con el ojo derecho de un Ghoul.

Yamori miro con miedo a la ex rubia, Lucy le miro y sonrió sádicamente **{hola bienvenidos al infierno}** dijo mientras que la espalda de Lucy salieron 4 colas de zorro.

Todos Fairy tail estaba sorprendido por las habilidades de Lucy.

La maga celestial empezó a correr hacia Yamori, pero los demás hombre de Yamori le bloquearon el paso **{grave error}** fue todo lo que dijo Lucy antes de empezar la masacre.

Lucy atravesó a la mayoría con su kagune, y uno trato de atravesar a Lucy con su kagune pero ella lo esquivo saltando al cielo y cuando estaba encima del tipo para darle una patada justo en el cuello rompiéndoselo por completo.

Lucy lanzo los cuerpos que estaban enterrados en su kagune y empezó a matar al resto.

brazos, órganos, sangres, brazos y otros miembros del cuerpo era lo que se encontraba al rededor de Lucy ella había hecho una masacre, Lucy tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que hizo volteo a ver a Yamori que aun tenia a natsu en sus colas **{suelta lo que es mío}** dijo Lucy mirando a Yamori, el rubio sonrió y hiso más fuerza en su kagune apretando a natsu haciendo enojar a Lucy **{si te acercas mas, lo apretare tan fuerte que le saldrá el relleno}** dijo Yamori con una sonrisa, Lucy se detuvo miro seria a Yamori,** {guarda tu kagune}** dijo Yamori, Lucy no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le ordeno.

Yamori se acerco lentamente a Lucy, natsu pudo liberar uno de sus brazos, cuando Yamori iba a matar a Lucy, natsu golpeo el kagune de Yamori con su brazo cubierto de fuego causándole mucho dolor que hizo que soltada a natsu.

Lucy al ver a su amigo liberado aprovecho para ir a la espalda de Yamori tomo los kagune de Yamori y los empezó a jalar tan fuerte que se empezaron a separar de la espalda de Yamori con un ultimo tirón le arranco el kagune a Yamori dejándolo indefenso.

Lucy volvió a liberar su kagune pero ahora eran 6 colas.

**{Intentaste lastimar a mis amigos y a natsu que me pertenece}** dijo Lucy mientras enterraba las colas en los brazos y piernas de Yamori dejándole completamente al merced de Lucy **{espero que no te importe que vaya a devorarte} **dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Yamori con la boca abierta.

**(Fin del Flash Black)**

Lucy estaba punto de caer en la inconsciencia pero algo se impidió **{recuerda lo que eres Lucy}** dijo una voz, Lucy sabía que no tenía otra opción, así que lo usaría.

Lucy libero su kagune que era 4 colas cortando los cabellos de flare dejándose expuesta, el cabello y el ojo derecho de Lucy cambiaron listos para la pelea **{vamos a jugar flare}** dijo a saltar sobre Flare, la pelirroja trato de atrapar a Lucy con su cabello pero fueron cortaros por las colas de Lucy.

Lucy cayó encima de Flare, la sujeto con su kagune **{intentaste humillarme y ahora yo hare lo mismo} **dijo Lucy mientras que otras 4 colas que sujetaron diferentes partes del vestido de Flare cuando le iba a arrancar el vestido de Flare la voz de natsu la detuvo,** {LUCY NO LO HAGAS, TU NO ERES ASI} **dijo Natsu desde la grada tratando de convencer a su amiga.

Lucy escucho todo lo que grito Natsu y recapacito si hacia lo mismo que Flare seria estar a nivel de ella y eso no le haría mejor persona así que simplemente la estrello contra la pared dejándola inconsciente.

Lucy volvió a la normalidad y se fue a las gradas con su gremio pero nadie noto la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia Lucy, desde los sucesos de Yamori ella era mucho mas determinara y fuerte, incluso ella iba a remplazar a Yamori en su cargo, Lucy había cambiado desde ese día empezó hacer planes y reclutar Ghouls que no sabían que existían, para apoderarse de toda fiore y después todo Earth Land, en la luz debia actuar como una ella antes de asesinar a Yamori pero en las sombras actuaba como era ella ahora, una Ghoul que queria al mundo en sus pies, ese era su mayor secreto, ese era el secreto de Lucy

**Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot y hasta la otra.**


End file.
